pokemonfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Vs. Karen
Vs. Karen is the eleventh episode of the fourth season of Pokémon Tales: Battle Frontier. It aired 4/18/2017. This episode is a special. Story Elise is standing on the Viridian City gym field, being across from an elder gentleman. Togetic is fluttering by Elise’s head. A referee stands in the box, as Agatha sits on a bench to the side. Referee: This will be a six on six battle, with no time limit! The battle will end when the Pokémon Association attendant has no Pokémon left to battle, or when the gym leader applicant loses one of her Pokémon! In addition, only the challenger can use substitutes! Elise glances with an appalled look at the referee. Elise: I knew that the conditions to become a gym leader were steep, but not a single loss? Agatha: What’s wrong, girlie? Too much for you? Elise: (Startled) Huh? Uh, no, Mrs. Agatha! I can handle it. Agatha: (Smiles) Good. Now, let’s see what you can do, Ms. “Discoverer of the Fairy type.” I wouldn’t be surprised if Sam just shared the credit and really made the discovery. The elder gentleman clears his throat, obtaining Agatha’s and Elise’s attention. Myron: Well, I hope that you last, kid. It’d be nice to see some fresh blood in the gym leader business. Now, my first Pokémon will be Piloswine. Myron opens a Pokéball, choosing Piloswine. Its tusks are long, revealing it is Male. Piloswine: Pilo. Elise: Ice type, huh? Let’s go, Togetic! Togetic: Toge, toge! Togetic flies onto the field, face stern and serious. Agatha: Huh. Maybe they’ll last a little bit. Referee: And, begin! Myron: Piloswine, use Hail. Piloswine releases a gust of cold air from his body, as a storm cloud forms overhead. It begins to Hail, the drops hitting and damaging Togetic. Togetic swats at the Hail, startled by it. Elise: Don’t worry, Togetic! Just focus on your opponent, and you’ll be fine! Togetic: Toge! Myron: Now, use Icy Wind! Elise: Togetic, counter with Fairy Wind! Piloswine blows sparkling blue wind at Togetic, while Togetic flaps a pink sparkling wind to block it. Fairy Wind pushes through, striking Piloswine and knocking him back. Elise: Now, Ancient Power! Togetic forms a silver after image around itself, which forms into a silver sphere of energy. Togetic fires Ancient Power, hitting Piloswine head on, defeating it. Referee: Piloswine is unable to battle! The winner is Togetic! Elise: Yes! Way to go, Togetic! Togetic: (Being hit by Hail) Toge. Agatha: Poor girl. The gym leader examiners are never based off strength, but strategy. All he has to is weaken and beat one Pokémon to win. Myron: (Returning Piloswine) That is one. Number two, Forretress. Myron opens the Pokéball, choosing Forretress. Forretress: Forr. Elise: Togetic, pull back for a while. Togetic: Toge. Togetic flies back to Elise’s side, as she draws a Pokéball. Elise: Go, Granbull! Elise throws the Pokéball, choosing Granbull. Granbull: Gran! Myron: Forretress, use Spikes. Elise: Granbull, use Fire Fang! Forretress spins, releasing red energy spikes that scatter across the field as Granbull runs forward. Granbull leaps into the air, its fangs being encased in fire. Granbull bites into Forretress, knocking it to the ground. It gets back up, protected by Sturdy. Both Pokémon are buffed by Hail, defeating Forretress. Referee: Forretress is unable to battle! The winner is Granbull! Myron returns Forretress, as he pulls out a new Pokéball. Myron: Number three, is Skarmory. Myron opens a Pokéball, choosing Skarmory. Skarmory: Skar! Myron: Use Spikes. Then Steel Wing! Elise: Quick! Fire Fang! Skarmory’s wings glow red, as it spins, releasing Spikes, which seep into the ground as well. Granbull charges in with Fire Fang, as Skarmory flies in with Steel Wing. They collide, them blowing each other back. Agatha: She’s countering the weakness to Fairy pretty well. Maybe she is the founder. A smoke burst occurs to the side of Agatha, as Koga appears kneeling besides the bench. Agatha: (Condescendingly) Well. Someone decided to join me after all. Koga: There was a misunderstanding with the allowance of this battle. Director Satoshi wants an end to this battle immediately. Agatha: Tough luck for him. I’m not ending it, that’s for sure. Elise: Fire Fang! Granbull strikes Skarmory with Fire Fang, defeating it. Referee: Skarmory is unable to battle! The winner is Granbull! Elise: Wonderful! You’re doing great, Granbull! Granbull: Gran! Gran! Koga: Hm. That girl, I recognize her. She used to travel with a boy named Ian. Agatha: Ian? What a small world. I met that boy just recently. Myron: Number four, is Girafarig. Myron opens a Pokéball, choosing Girafarig. Its black section is less prominent on her body. Girafarig: Girafarig! Myron: Future Sight. Elise: Bite! Girafarig glows, as it shoots psychic energy into a wormhole in the sky. Granbull charges in, Biting Girafarig and defeating it. Referee: Girafarig is unable to battle! The winner is Granbull! Granbull snarls with pride, as the Hail storm fades away. Myron: Now, to defeat your next Pokémon in one set. This is what I’ve been preparing for, kid. Number five, is Ursaring. Myron opens the Pokéball, choosing Ursaring. Ursaring roars fiercely, as Granbull looks eager to go. Elise: You good to go, Granbull? Granbull: Gran! Gran! Elise: Then let’s keep going! Use Play Rough! Myron: Ursaring, use Roar. Granbull charges in, releasing a thick white smoke around Ursaring. Granbull punches Ursaring several times with stars forming from each hit, as Ursaring lets out a terrifying Roar. Granbull is stunned silent, being returned to its Pokéball. Togetic, scared as well, returns to its Pokéball as well. One of Elise’s other Pokéballs opens up, choosing Clefairy. Clefairy: Clefairy! Clefairy lands on the field, as the Spikes goes off, releasing a chain of explosions. When the smoke fades, Clefairy stays standing, injured. A wormhole opens above Clefairy, blasting her with Future Sight. Clefairy stands her ground, grimacing in pain. Koga: That Pokémon survived that attack? Agatha: It must be stronger than we thought. Despite its fragile appearance. Elise: Clefairy, you okay? Clefairy: (Weakly) Clef. Myron: Oh, my. I was hoping that I wouldn’t have to put you through any more problems. Ursaring, use Slash. Elise: Clefairy, let’s show them what we’ve got! Dazzling Gleam, then Meteor Mash! Ursaring charges at Clefairy, claws glowing white. Clefairy glows with a rainbow colored light, firing a ray and striking Ursaring, stopping them in its place. Clefairy lifts her arm up in front of her as she jumps, her fist covered in a blue aura. Clefairy punches Ursaring, knocking it over and defeating it. Referee: Ursaring is unable to battle! The winner is Clefairy! Clefairy is panting heavily, as Myron returns Ursaring. Agatha and Koga watch with stern faces. Koga: Two hits. Definetely worthy of the title. Agatha: I’m glad you agree with me. I’ll need you on my side for whatever the situation is. Myron: Well done, Elise. You beat my strongest Pokémon. However, it is time for me to end this match. Number six, is Misdreavus. Myron opens the Pokéball, choosing Misdreavus. Misdreavus: Mis. Myron: Mean Look. Misdreavus’ eyes glow dark purple, as energy eyes form behind Clefairy. Elise: Can’t switch out now. Clefairy, use Magical Leaf! Myron: Confuse Ray. Misdreavus releases a yellow light, as Clefairy forms several dark purple energy leaves. Clefairy is hit by Confuse Ray, as Magical Leaf drops down. Clefairy stumbles around confused. Myron: Time for the endgame. Misdreavus, use Perish Song. Misdreavus releases a harsh sound from its mouth, with dark red sound waves being released. The Perish Song outlines the field, even after Misdreavus finishes the song. Elise: Perish Song? Myron: Once the sound waves come together in the center of the field in three turns, all Pokémon that heard the initial song will faint. Sure Misdreavus will be defeated, but so will Clefairy. By technicality, you will lose and your dream of becoming gym leader will end. Elise: So all we have to do is beat you in three moves. Clefairy, use Dazzling Gleam! Myron: Calm Mind. Misdreavus closes its eyes, being surrounded a pink sphere of energy, which resonates energy on it to raise its stats. Clefairy stumbles around, but manages to use Dazzling Gleam, hitting Misdreavus. Misdreavus shakes it off. Myron: Calm Mind raises Special Defense. So if you want to defeat us, you’ll have to use a physical move. Elise: In that case, Clefairy, use Meteor Mash! Clefairy’s fist glows blue with stars in it, as she punches herself, her tumbling backwards. Clefairy’s eyes are still glassy, as she freaks out by looking around. Elise: Clefairy, it’s okay. Just, take a deep breath, relax. When you’ve collected yourself, use Meteor Mash. Clefairy: Fairy. Clefairy closes her eyes, taking a deep breath. Her ears twitch, locating Misdreavus in the air. Clefairy jumps into the air, going with Meteor Mash. Clefairy spins in a spiral, powering up the attack. Meteor Mash slams into Misdreavus, defeating it. The Perish Song fades away. Referee: Misdreavus is unable to battle! The winner is Clefairy, and the victor is Elise! Elise: (Overexcited) Oh, we did it! Elise squeals in delight, as she runs onto the field. Clefairy hops towards her, hopping into her arms as Elise spins her around. Elise: You were amazing, Clefairy! You, and Granbull and Togetic did wonderful! We’re the gym leader! Clefairy: Fairy! Fairy! Agatha: Nicely done there, girlie. I wasn’t sure how you’d handle the Ghost type. Elise looks over, seeing Agatha and Koga walking over. Elise: Koga! It’s such an honor to see you again! Koga: Yes. I had been recently accepted as the newest member of the Elite Four. And, I was sent to unfortunately deliver a message. Elise: Huh? What is it? Back at the Pokémon Center, Elise, Agatha and Koga are looking at a phone monitor, with Pokémon Association Director Satoshi on the screen, with Lorelei, Bruno and Lance in the background. Elise: The position is taken?! Satoshi: Yes. The most recent Indigo League challenge just ended, with the victor being a woman named Karen. She took on the Elite Four challenge, besting Lorelei before losing to Koga. She proved extraordinary strength, being worthy of the title. Upon her defeat, it was decided that she was qualified to take on the gym leader position. Elise: But, according to the ruling of the Pokémon Association, a new gym leader must be recommended by the previous gym leader of that particular gym, or pass the gym leader test by beating a specified examiner. Satoshi: Unless, a trainer shows off such exceptional skill, that testing is no longer necessary. And as Director, I am free to make the decision of who fills the void. Agatha: While I respect your opinion Satoshi, you didn’t even see this girl battle. She is as qualified for the position as yours is. Koga: I agree. Elise here is easily on par with Karen. Lance: Elise? (Lance leans in closer.) As in, the girl that used to travel with Ian? Koga: One and the same. The Elite Four members and Satoshi look at each other, as Elise glances away nervously. She then shakes her nerves and speaks to the group. Elise: Look, I may have traveled with Ian and trained with him, but I have grown much more since leaving him. I do not want your opinion based on me training with him, but by my own power. Satoshi: My decision is final. Karen will become the new gym leader. Lance: Now, hold on, Director. I think we should have a battle. Satoshi: A battle? Lance: Let us have Elise and Karen battle each other. The winner will become the gym leader. Agatha: I like this idea. Let us see both of them go at it. Satoshi: And the rest of you? Lorelei: If she has even half of Ian’s drive, she will give us an interesting show. I would like to see this girl battle. Bruno: As would I. Koga: It seems we are in agreement. Satoshi: Bah! Fine. We will be down in a few days, when the battle will commence. Elise: (She bows her head) Thank you, Director, for this opportunity. Satoshi: Considering that your mentor declined the position, you may be viable to hold it. Regardless, there will be no second chances, should you decline it like him. The call ends, as Elise lets out a sigh of relief. Elise: Oh, that was terrifying. Agatha: You were pretty brave to voice your opinion. You definetely inherited his ballsy determination. Elise: (Gives an awkward smile) Not sure if that’s good or bad. Koga: You will want to get ready for this battle. Karen is equal in strength to the Elite Four. If you falter, you will lose. Elise: I won’t. Not when I’m so close. End Scene Elise, Togetic, Agatha and Koga are waiting in the Viridian City gym, when the door opens. Karen, a woman with long silver-blue hair, walks in, followed by Satoshi, Lance, Bruno and Lorelei. Elise straightens up her stance, looking extremely nervous. Togetic: Toge. Togetic pats Elise on the shoulder, as she lets out a relaxed sigh. Elise: You’re right, Togetic. Elise approaches Karen. Elise: You must be Karen. My name’s Elise, and I’ve heard great things about you. Karen: I heard that several Elite Four members recommended you for this challenge. It’ll be satisfying to take you down, hon. Elise: I’m sorry? Karen: I too have been working hard to become the strongest I can be. I battled and defeated Lorelei of the Elite Four! To have to battle a little girl like you for the gym leader position, is honestly an insult to my talent. Elise: (Repressing anger) Perhaps I am at an equal level. Karen: (Scoffs) Keep telling yourself that, hon. Let’s just get this over with. Karen takes her position onto the field, as Elise gets onto the other side. The referee takes his position, as the others take their seats. Satoshi: You better not be wasting my time, Agatha. Agatha: Have I ever done that? Satoshi: Yes. Several times. Lance: Even if it’s a waste of your time, it’s certainly not a waste of mine. Referee: This will be a three on three battle, with no substitutions allowed! The winner will be the trainer with Pokémon still able to battle! Karen: Go, Houndoom! Karen throws a Pokéball, choosing Houndoom. Its horns are shorter, revealing it to be Female. Houndoom: Hou! Elise: Hm. Its Fire type will protect it, but not from that move. Karen: Oh, come on! Quit mumbling and get on with it! Elise: Alright, Togetic. You ready? Togetic: Toge! Togetic flies onto the field, eager to go. Karen: A Normal type? Elise: Wrong, a Fairy type! Togetic, use Fairy Wind! Togetic flaps a Fairy Wind, Houndoom taking it. Karen: That all you got, hon? This will be a snap. Houndoom, use Inferno! Elise: Safeguard! Togetic raises a silver barrier, as Houndoom breathes a blue fire. Inferno hits Safeguard, pushing Togetic back, but not burning it. Houndoom charges in, going through the Safeguard and Crunching into Togetic. Togetic floats backwards, though isn’t harmed too much. Karen: Where’s the damage? Elise: Fairy types resist Dark moves. Now, Togetic, use Ancient Power! Karen: Protect! Then Smog! Togetic forms and fires Ancient Power, as Houndoom forms a blue barrier, taking the Ancient Power. Houndoom then breathes a deadly Smog, hitting Togetic, harming it greatly. Karen: Ah. So Fairies are weak to Poison. Good to know, hon. Agatha: Huh. So much for a type advantage. Lance: She can still pull it around. Bruno: In terms of strength, it seems that Karen has the advantage. Koga: Strength isn’t everything, as the gym leader test is supposed to expose. Elise: Our only shot. Togetic, use Metronome! Karen: Houndoom, Inferno! Togetic wags its finger, as Houndoom fires Inferno. Togetic finishes Metronome, as its body is covered in a purple outline. Satoshi: Bah! Dumb luck. Lorelei: Maybe. But it is good nonetheless. Togetic is hit by Inferno, being defeated. Togetic’s purple outline comes off Togetic, hitting Houndoom. Houndoom passes out, as she falls over. Karen: A Destiny Bond?! Referee: Both Pokémon are unable to battle! Karen and Elise return their Pokémon, Elise looking at the Pokéball. Elise: Thank you, Togetic. Because of you, I stand a chance. Take a nice, long rest. Karen: Oh, for crying out! I’m not losing to such a softie! Go, Weavile! Karen throws a Pokéball, choosing Weavile. The feathers by its ears are shorter, revealing it is Female. Weavile: Weav! Elise: Who’s that Pokémon? Karen: You’re not familiar with Weavile?! Agatha: It is the evolved form of Sneasel. Elise: Huh. In that case, I choose you, Granbull! Elise throws a Pokéball, choosing Granbull. Granbull: Gran! Karen: Weavile, use Metal Claw! Elise: Fire Fang! Weavile’s claws are encased in shimmering silver energy, as she charges to slash at Granbull. Granbull moves in with Fire Fang, the two colliding. Weavile uses her other claw to strike Granbull, spiking it backwards. Granbull catches itself, skidding along the ground on all fours. Karen: Blizzard, then Beat Up! Elise: Go for Play Rough! Granbull charges with Play Rough, as Weavile breathes Blizzard. Granbull is hit, its legs frozen to the ground. Granbull looks startled, as Elise gasps in horror. Weavile appears in front of Granbull, glowing with a black aura, with the silhouettes of Houndoom and Umbreon appear behind it. Weavile strikes Granbull three times, the third strike breaking through the ice and sending Granbull tumbling back. Karen: Now go! Weavile dashes in with Metal Claw, barely visible. Granbull watches, but is struck, knocked back. Elise: It’s too fast. We can’t keep up. Unless, Granbull burn yourself with Fire Fang! Granbull holds its arm out, biting it with Fire Fang. The flames spread and burn Granbull, it shaking the damage off with determination. Satoshi: Burning itself? Is she trying to lose? Bruno: Quite the opposite. She’s evened the score. Koga: A gutsy move. But if it works, she’ll take the lead. Lorelei: Definetely learned that from Ian. Satoshi scowls at the mention of Ian, as Weavile dashes in for Metal Claw. Granbull speeds past, dodging and striking it with Fire Fang. Karen: What?! Elise: Granbull’s burn triggered its Quick Feet ability, giving it a speed boost. Now, Play Rough! Karen: Block it! With Beat Up! Granbull encases them in the thick smoke, as it and Weavile swing several punches. Weavile strikes Granbull three times, while Granbull’s Play Rough strikes it several times. Weavile rolls backwards, as Granbull charges in, biting it with Fire Fang. Weavile falls defeated. Referee: Weavile is unable to battle! The winner… Granbull suffers from its burn, as it falls over defeated as well. Referee: Is a tie! Satoshi: For crying out, just end this already! Lance: So, the battle is as even as it was at the beginning. Agatha: I still think girlie has a good chance. You’ve yet to see her ace. Karen: Not a bad combo there, hon! I guess I have my work cut out for me in this last bout! Elise: Thank you, and let the best trainer win. Now go Clefairy! Elise throws a Pokéball, choosing Clefairy. Clefairy: Clefairy! Karen: An unevolved Pokémon as your ace? Doesn’t matter, hon. I’ve underestimated you up till now, but no more! Go, Umbreon! Karen throws a Pokéball, choosing Umbreon. Umbreon: Umbre! Karen: Dark Pulse! Elise: Dazzling Gleam! Umbreon fires Dark Pulse, which cancels out the Dazzling Gleam. Clefairy is up in the air, as she dives with Meteor Mash. Karen: Nice try, kid. Psychic, then Toxic! Umbreon’s rings glow blue, as Clefairy is caught in Psychic, floating helplessly. Umbreon sprays a purple toxic stream, as Clefairy releases Magical Leaf to block the Toxic. Elise: Now, Dazzling Gleam to Meteor Mash! Clefairy uses Dazzling Gleam, hitting Umbreon and causing it to drop her. Clefairy then strikes Umbreon with Meteor Mash, it skidding back. Karen: Not bad, hon. But Umbreon’s defenses are top notch. And now, use Moonlight! Umbreon glows with silver light, as Moonlight heals it. Karen: How can you hope to beat me now? Psychic! Umbreon blasts Clefairy back, her catching herself. Umbreon fires Dark Pulse, which Clefairy blocks with Dazzling Gleam. Elise: I think it’s time to show off what else we’ve learned in our journeys. Clefairy, let’s mark the debut of our newest move. Discovered by the champion of Kalos herself! Clefairy, use Moonblast! Lance: Moonblast? Clefairy holds her hands across from each other, as moonlight shines behind her. She forms a pink orb of energy in her hands, as she fires it at Umbreon. Karen: Use as many new moves that you want! Dark Pulse will still stop it! Umbreon fires Dark Pulse, which is shattered by Moonblast. Moonblast hits Umbreon, knocking it back. Karen: What?! Elise: Let’s see you get past this one. Clefairy, use Moonblast! Karen: Use Moonlight! Umbreon glows with Moonlight, as Clefairy fires Moonblast. Moonblast explodes on contact with Umbreon, and when the smoke fades, Umbreon is defeated. Referee: Umbreon is unable to battle! The winner is Clefairy, and the victor is Elise! Elise: We did it! Clefairy: Fairy! Elise runs over, hugging Clefairy. Karen returns Umbreon, and walks out towards Elise. Karen: That, was one heck of a battle. I didn’t think you’d win, honestly. Elise: And honestly? I don’t think I would’ve either, if I didn’t have a type advantage. You were so strong and overwhelming, it’s a shame you didn’t become gym leader. You would’ve been great. Karen: Aw! Thanks for that, hon. But I don’t need your pity. Next time we battle, I’m kicking your butt. Elise: (Giggling) You’re on! Come challenge me anytime! Karen walks off towards the exit, as Agatha stands by the door way. She speaks as Karen passes her. Agatha: That was a good battle out there. When I finally decide to retire, I’ll give you a call. Karen smiles at this, continuing out the door. Satoshi looks dismayed at the turn of events. Satoshi: (Sighs) So much for my choice. Lance: Surely you can’t be disappointed? The better trainer got the position. Satoshi: Yes, but because of him! The one who made a mockery of our organization and constantly remains a threat to its stability! Elise walks over to Satoshi, bowing to him. Elise: Mr. Satoshi, I promise to do my upmost best to uphold the integrity of this gym. Satoshi: Yes, yes, fine. Congratulations and all of that. Now, let us go. Satoshi gets up, leaving. Lance stands, offering Elise his hand. She shakes it. Lance: A fine battle there. Welcome to the Pokémon Association, as a gym leader. Main Events * Elise defeats Myron, the Pokémon Association Tester, and earns the right to become gym leader. * Elise defeats Karen, and officially becomes the Viridian City gym leader. * Karen is revealed to have won the most recent Indigo League. * Elise's Togetic is revealed to have learned Safeguard. * Elise's Clefairy is revealed to have learned Moonblast. Characters * Elise * Karen * Myron * Agatha * Koga * Satoshi * Lorelei * Bruno * Lance * Referee Pokémon * Togetic (Elise's) * Granbull (Elise's) * Clefairy (Elise's) * Houndoom (Karen's) * Weavile (Karen's) * Umbreon (Karen's) * Piloswine (Myron's) * Forretress (Myron's) * Skarmory (Myron's) * Girafarig (Myron's) * Ursaring (Myron's) * Misdreavus (Myron's) Trivia * The Gym Leader Test is based off the one featured in the Pokémon Adventures manga, featured in the Gold, Silver and Crystal arc. * All of Myron's Pokémon are from Gen II. ** Elise's Clefairy and Karen's Weavile are the only Pokémon in this episode to not be from Gen II, but both evolve from a Pokémon from it. * Myron's team was specifically designed for defeating a single Pokémon of an opponents, revolving around a multi-Pokémon strategy. * Karen wins the Indigo Tournament that Sheila and Jimmy recently competed in. ** She was originally only to be an Elite Four challenger, but she was tied in to strengthen future plot lines. * Karen is the first known character to defeat a member of an Elite Four in an official battle, defeating Lorelei. * This episode is the first to feature a Female Houndoom. * Karen having Umbreon as her last and strongest Pokémon is based off it being her strongest in rematches in Heartgold and Soulsilver. * This is the first episode to feature all the Kanto Elite Four members and the champion at once. * Elise reveals that she learned about the move Moonblast by watching Diantha from the Kalos region. Diantha has stated that she discovered the move in 100%. * Elise becomes the franchise's first Fairy type gym leader, and fills the void at the Viridian Gym after the position being open for 2 years. Category:Episodes Category:Pokémon Tales Category:Pokémon Tales: Battle Frontier Category:Pokémon Tales: Gym Leader battles Category:Pokémon Tales: Kanto Fallout arc Category:Pokémon Tales: Specials Category:Pokémon Tales: Fairy Research